


In for the Long Haul

by theunbloggable



Series: Here Our Hearts Meet [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blanket Permission, Happy Ending, M/M, armin is a dork in pajamas, eren likes to listen to music to loud, resolved conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunbloggable/pseuds/theunbloggable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin arrives at the apartment that he and Eren use to share as best friends and roommates to figure out why in the world Eren is blasting music loud enough to wake the entire apartment building. What happens, happens, but they are both in for the long haul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In for the Long Haul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyLaudanum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLaudanum/gifts).



> For the Eren/Armin shippers out there and my best friend LovelyLadyLaudanum <3

“Hello… Eren?” Armin called, entering the apartment using the key that Eren had given him in the prior year. He couldn’t hear anything over the blare of music, the deep bass lines of something violent pumping out over the stereo that Mikasa had bought for him for Christmas.

“Eren!” he yells again; with no answer he closes the door behind him and slips off his shoes walking farther into the house. It was six in the morning and he was still in his pajamas.  He didn’t take the time to change when Marco texted, saying that Eren’s moodiness was disturbing the entire floor of the apartment building he lived in. It was weird being in the apartment that he and Eren use to share, even though he was gone so much of the stuff that they had bought together or made was still intact. The shelf in the hall that has caused such a fight Eren smashed four plates and Armin cursed, still stood, but instead of holding Armin’s book, they now held magazines and stacks of papers and random miscellaneous items that Armin couldn’t place. Perhaps they were hers.

Armin continued on to Eren’s bedroom, passing the living room and kitchen which were devoid of anything but shattered memories and the thrum of music. It was 5:45 am according to the clock- too early to be dealing with Eren’s crap but not nearly early enough that Armin couldn’t come. The blond hair man- still only clad in pajama flannels and a scarf- walked into the bedroom unnoticed, his steps obscured by the music.

“Eren!” he says, walking up behind the other man and tapping him lightly on the shoulder. Eren startles from where he stood, swaying to the underlying beat of the music, a glass of amber liquid in his hand.

“Armin. What are you doing here?” he asks, his eyes widening in rage and in fear.

“Marco texted me. Eren you are a wreck. The whole floor can hear your music” Armin says calmly, placing a hand on Eren’s wrist.

“Let them. I don’t give a fuck” Eren spits, ripping his hand out of Armin’s grasp, his motion causing the cup to fall to the floor shattering

“Eren, stop.” Armin says pulling Eren into his arms. Eren tenses for a second and then melts into Armin’s hold. “Did she break up with you?” Armin asks, his head pressed against Eren’s.

Eren simply nods and ‘no’ against Armin and the blonde man wraps his hold around the other tighter.

“What happened then?” Armin asks softly.

Eren tenses again and doesn’t say a word. Armin pulls away from his and brushes Eren’s hair away from his face. “Come on tell me about it” he says, unwrapping his scarf from around his neck, placing it on a nearby chair and climbing into Eren’s bed.

“Just like old times, tell me what’s going on Eren” he says concerned. Eren glances up at Armin and exhales loudly before walking over to the bed and sitting next to Armin.

Armin takes Eren’s phone from him and turns off the music. He pulls Eren close and says “What happened?” 

“I broke up with her” Eren says “I fucking ended it- I told her I was in love with someone else and she moved out yesterday”

A cloud of confusion washes over Armin’s face nit quite understanding everything Eren was saying “Wait so why are you so upset?” he asks

“Because Armin, I’m so fucking stupid.” Eren says practically yelling and removing himself from Armin’s arms. “I- I don’t know what to do”

“Why don’t you tell me everything Eren” Armin says calmly “I can’t help you if you’re not telling me what’s wrong”

Eren stays silent, waves of emotion passing over his face. Several minutes  that feel like small eternities pass and when Eren still sits in silence Armin gets off the bed, picks up his scarf and moves to leave the room, “Eren I can’t help you if you don’t let me. Try not to get kicked out of the building” he says leaving the room.

“Armin! Wait.” Eren calls, his body jerking back to reality, getting off the bed and racing out after Armin. “I love you. I broke up with her because I fucking love you and I don’t know what to do.” He says, stopping a foot away from the blonde haired man.

‘What?” Armin says wide eyed and stunned for the second time this morning.

“I fucking love you” Eren says with conviction.

“But-”Armin says, the sentence dying on his lips as Eren pulls them together, pressing their lips together briefly. Armin leans into the kiss stunned, and wraps his arms around Eren’s neck.

“I-I love you too, I always have.” Armin says, pulling apart from Eren enough so that he could talk.

“I always have too. But I didn’t know how to deal with it” He says, looking down at Armin. “I’m sorry”

“You have always been a dumbass” Armin replies laughing. A look of surprise crosses Eren’s face as Armin ‘curses’ but the blonde boy just smiles “I still love you though”

“Move back in please” Eren says in a low voice.

Armin hums in affirmation and pulls Eren to him by the shirt collar, bringing their lips together once again.

“Tomorrow you are going to help me move my stuff back in and apologize to your neighbors” Armin says, pulling away from the kiss again.

“Not Jean” Eren says, groaning.

“Yes, even Jean” Armin says laughing. “Now go clean that glass up off the floor” he adds.

“You are bossy” Eren says.

“Am not!” Armin says looking up at Eren. “I just love you and I don’t want _our_ neighbors to hate us or what glass on _our_ floor” he says, holding Eren’s face between his hands.

Eren grins and kisses him again “I guess I could get use to this ‘ours’ thing.”

 

 


End file.
